Girlfriend
by Gidget05
Summary: Haley is the new girl in town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Haley's POV

Haley nervously stood staring at the school on her first day. She hated that she had to transfer in the middle of her junior year but her father's company had transferred him to Tree Hill so here she was. Finally she got up the nerve to enter the school. When she did all conversations stopped abruptly. She looked around for a second before her eyes landed on a tall dark haired guy with gorgeous blue eyes. She stood there for a couple of seconds, eyes locked with his, before a tall good looking blonde guy took pity on her and came up to her, from beside the guy.

"Hey. You must be new. Don't worry about them, we're a small town and don't get a lot of new people. I'm Lucas Scott, by the way."

"Thanks. I'm Haley James. Could you tell me where the office is? I have to go get my schedule."

"Sure. I'll take you there. It's actually on my way to class."

With that they made their way to the office getting to know each other along the way.

"Well here we are. I'll talk to you at lunch. Just look for me and come sit with me," with that Lucas took off to continue to his class.

"Thanks Lucas," she yelled to his retreating back.

* * *

It took her about 10 minutes to get registered, get her schedule and for someone to show her where her first class was. By that time she was late for first period.

When she entered the room, once again all conversations stopped. She ignored it this time and walked up to the teacher handing her a piece of paper, "Hi. I'm supposed to be in this class."

"You must be Haley James then. Okay, you can have a seat in the back corner beside Miss Davis. Miss Davis, please raise your hand."

When a beautiful brunette girl in the back raised her hand with a big smile Haley shyly made her way to her seat.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis," the brunette said giving her another big smile.

"Haley James."

"So, Haley James. Where are you from?" Brooke asked her happily.

"Well, Brooke Davis, I'm from New York City actually."

"Really? Tell me all about it. I love New York. I've always wanted to go there." Brooke said happily.

They chatted happily becoming fast friends until the bell rang.

"Haley, you should totally come sit with me at lunch. You can meet all of my friends and my boyfriend. Oh, and you should join the cheerleading squad too. I can tell we're going to become the best of friends." Brooke said as she gathered up her books.

"Well I would but I already told someone else I'd sit with them at lunch. And as for cheerleading I don't think so. I have to be the klutziest person on the planet. Plus, I heard you guys have a tutor center here so I thought I'd drop by there after school and see if they need any help."

"Well you can tutor and cheer. Just think about it. So who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"Um, Lucas Scott?"

"That's great. Broody is my boyfriend so you can just look for either one of us at lunch."

"Broody?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Lucas. Broody's just his nickname. So I'll see you then," Brooke said walking off to her next class.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by quickly and soon it was lunch. As she was approaching the cafeteria she could see Brooke waiting for her by the entrance.

"Hey Tutor Girl. Figured I'd wait for you and show you where we sit."

"Tutor Girl?"

"Yeah, you're new nickname. Don't you like it?" Brooke asked with a little pout.

"Nope. It's great. Thanks Tigger."

"Tigger?" Brooke asked happily.

"Yeah. Tigger. Cause you're always so happy and bouncy." Haley said linking her arm through Brooke's and dragging her to the cafeteria line.

Once they had finished getting their food Brooke led Haley outside to a table out on the lawn. Haley could tell that Lucas was already sitting there along with two other guys and two other girls. One of the guys was the one from this morning. The other guy had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey everyone. I'd like you to meet Haley James. Haley this is P. Sawyer, her boyfriend, Jake Jagelski, Lucas' brother Nathan Scott, his girlfriend Rachel Gattina, and of course you're already met Broody," Brooke introduced pointing to everyone in turn.

"Hey. Nice to meet you all. So is you're name really P?" Haley asked a blonde girl with short curly hair.

"No. It's actually Peyton. Brooke just has little nicknames for everyone and tends to forget not everyone knows them," the blonde replied with a smile.

"I know. I've already been given one." Haley said sitting down in between Peyton and Brooke, who had sat down beside Lucas.

"Shut up Tutor Girl. You know you love me."

"Tutor Girl?" the busty red head that Brooke had introduced as Rachel asked her snottily.

"Yeah. Tutor Girl. I'm thinking of seeing if the school needs any more tutors," Haley said ignoring the snotty tone.

"And she's going to going the cheerleading squad," Brooke added happily.

"What? Her?" Rachel asked in the same snotty tone, looking Haley over in disgust.

"Yes her." Brooke replied shortly.

Haley had actually decided not to join the squad but after Rachel's comments she decided that she was going to do it to spite her. She had a spare period right after lunch and decided that she could tutor then.

* * *

They spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other, with Rachel throwing catty comments towards Haley every once in a while. As soon as the warning bell rang they scattered towards their next class, Peyton and Jake taking Haley to the tutor center as it was on the way to their next class

"Can I help you?" a teacher asked coming up towards Haley as soon as she entered. Haley assumed that the teacher was in charge of the tutor center.

"Yeah, actually. I'm new here and was wondering if you needed any more tutors this semester. I was a tutor at my last school and wanted to continue here."

"Okay well give me you're name and let me have a look at your transcripts. Just sit down for a couple of minutes and I'll get back to you."

After the Haley had given the teacher her name he walked into his office and typed up her information on his computer.

"Okay. Everything looks good. I'm sorry to tell you that we don't have any students available right now that need tutors but the next one that comes in is your."

Just then the door opened and someone walked in.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked him.

"Yeah, I need a tutor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nathan's POV

Nathan's eyes landed on her as soon as she entered the school. She was gorgeous with long wavy brown hair with lots of blonde highlights and honey coloured eyes. Their eyes met and neither one of them moved. The moment was soon broken when his brother walked up to her to help her.

Nathan watched them walk out of sight before returning his attention to the conversation that was taking place beside him. Tim and Jake were still talking about basketball and he paid half attention to the conversation while his mind was on the new girl.

Just then his girlfriend came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Baby. What's up?" she cooed in his ear. He gently removed her arms from around his waist. Lately, just the sound of her voice was annoying him.

"Hey. Look, I better get to class," he said, heading off to his class.

* * *

He spent the rest of his morning classes thinking about the new girl and hoping he'd see her at lunch. As soon as he got to his table he saw Lucas, Peyton, and Jake already sitting there. He decided this was the perfect opportunity to pump Lucas for information on the new girl.

"So Lucas. Who's your new friend?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Who?" Lucas asked confused.

"You know. The girl you helped this morning?"

"Who, Haley?" Lucas asked, still slightly confused.

Just then his girlfriend came up and sat beside him and tried to give him a kiss on the lips. He turned his head at the last minute and she ended up kissing his cheek. "What's the matter?" Rachel asked in a whiny voice.

"Nothing. Just been a tiring day," Nathan said, looking around the quad they were sitting in. He spotted her as soon as she entered the quad with her tray. He didn't even notice Brooke standing beside her until they were standing right in front of him and Brooke was introducing her to everyone.

Nathan spent the rest of lunch staring at Haley and trying to figure out a way to get to know her better. He also tried to ignore all of Rachel's catty comments.

* * *

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch he heard Jake and Peyton volunteer to show Haley where the tutor center was. He quickly said goodbye to everyone and made his way slowly towards to tutoring center thinking this was the perfect opportunity. He was actually in need of a tutor.

He stood outside the door as she was talking to the teacher. He just smiled when he heard the teacher say that the next student to come in would be her tutee.

He took a beep breath then walked in.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked him.

"Yeah, I need a tutor."

"You're in luck Mr. Scott. We just got a new tutor. Haley James meet Nathan Scott, you're new student," the teacher introduced.

"We've met actually," Haley said smiling at Nathan.

"Good. Well since you both seem to have this period free you're welcome to use the tutoring center this period. You'll have it to yourself most of the time as all of our other tutors have classes right now. Anyways I'll let you kids get started," he said, heading into his office and closing the door behind him.

"So, you stalking me Mr. Scott?" Haley asked, with a smirk.

"Of course not. I just happened to receive notice yesterday that I was in danger of losing my spot on the team if I don't pull up my grades."

"Sure you did," Haley said, not believing him. "So what do you need help in?"

"Everything," he said innocently.

"Well then Mr. Scott. It seems like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

They spent the rest of the period studying and talking. They headed their separate ways to their next class making plans to get together to next day after lunch.

* * *

Later that afternoon at basketball Nathan couldn't help but smile when he saw Haley come out a pair of short little shorts and a tank top. It was obvious it was an outfit she had to borrow from Brooke as she looked uncomfortable in it and kept trying to pull the shorts down to make them longer. She caught him looking at her and gave him a big smile and a wave. He sent her a smirk back.

"Hey little brother. What are you smirking at?" Lucas asked, coming up beside him. He immediately followed Nathan's line of sight and spotted Haley. "So someone has a crush on the new girl."

"What? I do not. I don't get crushes."

"Okay Nate. Whatever you say," Lucas said sarcastically, slapping him on the back and walking away.

Unfortunately for Nathan Lucas wasn't the only one that noticed where he was staring.

With one last glance at Haley Nathan went back to shooting free throws.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Haley's POV

The next two weeks had flown by. Haley grew closer to Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake. Her and Nathan had their tutoring sessions every day after lunch and his grades where improving and he was no longer in jeopardy of losing his spot on the team. They now spent just as much time talking and joking around as they did studying. The one person Haley had not gotten closer to was Rachel. She continued to make catty comments to Haley every chance she got.

Nathan and Haley were currently hanging out in the tutoring center studying for a big test he had next period in History. They had just finished up reviewing when the bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Okay. You know this. You'll do great. I know you will. Good luck." Haley said after they had gathered up their stuff and were out in the hall.

"Thanks Hales. I couldn't do this without you."

"Any time."

"So have you talked to Brooke lately? She wants to all go out after the game on Friday instead of going to the usual party."

"Yeah. I heard. I don't know though. I may just rent some movies and stay home and relax."

"Aw. Come on Hales, you have to go. It'll be fun."

"Well I'll tell you what. You get an 85 on this test and I'll go. Anything less and I'm watching the Notebook."

"Deal." By that time they had gotten to Haley's next class where they parted ways and he continued on to his class to take the test.

* * *

Friday night finally came around and of course the Ravens won the game. Haley was leaning against the wall outside of the locker rooms waiting for Brooke and Peyton when Nathan came out of the locker room.

"Hey Hales. Why haven't you changed out of your uniform yet?"

"Well I wasn't sure what my plans were for the night yet," she replied casually.

"Well I guess you better go get changed then. I got a 92," he told her proudly pulling the test out of his bag to show her.

"Nathan, that's so good. Congratulations," she squealed, jumping into his arms to give him a big hug.

"Thanks Hales. I couldn't have done it without you," he told her, returning the hug,

They stayed like that for several minutes before they realized what they were doing. They both turned their heads to look at each other and without thinking about what he was doing Nathan leaned in and grazed his lips lightly against hers. They then pulled back and just stared into each others eyes for a second.

The moment was interrupted when they heard footsteps heading towards them from the guys locker room. They both quickly jumped apart.

"Okay, well I better go track down Brooke and Peyton to go get ready," Haley said quickly and rushed towards the girl's locker room. Once out of Nathan's sight she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath not knowing that on the other side of the wall Nathan was doing the same thing.

* * *

"Hey girlies. What are we doing tonight?" Haley said walking up behind Peyton and Brooke, trying to sound casual and hoping that there didn't notice how flustered she was.

"It's a surprise," Brooke said without turning around. When she did she noticed just how flustered Haley looked. "Hales, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, why would something be the matter?" Haley said too quickly. Brooke also noticed that she was fidgeting with the stuff in her locker and wouldn't look at her.

Brooke took a quick look around and realized that all of the other girls had already left the locker room. "Haley, come on. It's just us. What did Nathan say? I take it he got over 85 as you're going out with us."

"Yeah. He actually got 92," Haley said proudly.

"That's good. So what's the matter then?" Peyton put in for the first time.

Haley took a quick look around just to make sure that no one else was in the room. "Okay. Well Nathan showed me what he got on the test and I was so happy for him I just jumped up and gave him a hug without thinking," Haley paused.

"Okay, that's not a big deal. What's the problem?" Brooke asked, trying to remain patient.

"Okay. Well after I gave him the hug we just kind of stood there for a minute hugging each other. Then we both kind of realized what was happening and just stared at each other. Then the next thing I know Nathan's kissing me," Haley said quickly, starting to babble. She knew she had to slow down but she couldn't help it. When she got upset she babbled. She still hadn't made eye contact with the girls.

When she heard the two girls squeal she finally looked up just in time to see them jumping at her to hug her.

"What was it like?"

"What happened next?"

"No seriously. Was it good?"

"Good question."

Both of the girls were talking so fast and over each other that Haley couldn't make out what was being said and who was saying what.

"Guys. Calm down. Take a breath," Haley said trying to get them to stop talking.

"Okay. But first answer us. What happened next and was it good?" Brooke finally asked.

"Well it was just a light little kiss, and then we just stared at each other for a minute, then we heard some one coming so we jumped apart and I said I had to find you guys and took off."

"This is so awesome. You too will be so cute together," Brooke said, clapping excitedly.

"Okay, slow down Brooke. We're not going to get together. We're not a couple. He's dating Rachel, remember? Your friend."

"Please. We just put up with her because he's dating her. She thinks she's better than everyone. He hasn't even been paying any attention to her since you started here. I know it, she knows it, hell, the whole school knows it," Brooke said, not letting Haley's logic put a damper on her plans.

"He's still dating her. And I don't cheat nor will I help someone cheat. So nothing will happen."

"But you do like him, right?" Brooke asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter. Now let's get ready. I thought you had big plans for tonight."

That's all Brooke needed to hear. She was going to make it her mission to get Nathan and Haley together.

* * *

10 minutes later the girls came out of the locker room to see the guys and Rachel waiting for them. Brooke was in the lead and she was wearing a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans, a dark purple babydoll halter top and a pair of black suede heeled boots over her jeans. Peyton was behind her and she was wearing a pair of jeans, a leopard print tank top, her black converse shoes and her leather jacket. Haley was last and it was obvious that she was wearing Brooke's clothes and the Brooke had picked them out as she seemed very uncomfortable in them. She was wearing a short dark blue denim skirt which she kept yanking down to try to make longer, a sapphire blue silk camisole and a pair of black heeled boots.

"Hey girls, you all look great," Lucas said as soon as he saw them, going up to Brooke to give her a kiss. Jake followed his lead and went to give Peyton a kiss.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? Can we go now?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Yeah. Come on guys. Lucas, just follow Peyton," Brooke said, leading everyone out.

Haley went to follow Brooke, risking a brief glance at Nathan. She found herself looking directly into his eyes. She quickly looked away, not recognizing the look in his eyes and not sure what it meant or what he was thinking.

* * *

5 minutes later Peyton pulled up in front of Tric. The three girls got out and waited for the guys and Rachel , who wouldn't leave Nathan to go with the girls.

As soon as Lucas pulled up they headed into the club. The girls went to find a table while the guys went to get drinks.

"So Brooke, what's the big surprise? We always come here," Haley asked her.

"Oh, you'll see," Brooke told her with a little smirk.

They had been sitting around talking and laughing when Lucas' mom Karen got up on stage to make an announcement.

"Okay everyone. Tonight we're trying something new at the special request of someone special. Instead of hiring entertainment, I'm going to let you guys entertain each other with Karaoke. First off we have Haley James."

"What? Broke, what did you do?" Haley asked her, shocked.

"You better get up there Tutor Girl. Everyone's waiting for you," Brooke said, smacking Haley on the ass as she got up to go on stage. Haley turned around to glare at her.

'At least I can sing. I wonder what song she picked,' Haley thought as she grabbed the mic and made her way on stage.

When she saw the first few words she let out a groan and shot Brook another glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nathan's POV

Nathan watched as Haley scurried of to the girl's locker room. He could not believe he just did that. He just kissed Haley. Not that he didn't want to. He'd been thinking of doing just that since he first saw her. But still, he was still officially dating Rachel.

"Hey man. What's up?" Lucas asked, pulling Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Nothin'! So what does your girlfriend have planned for us tonight?" Nathan said easily.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. But I think she got my mom involved. They've been planning something all week."

Just then Rachel came out of the girl's locker room, headed towards the two guys. She leaned in to give Nathan a kiss and again he turned his head at the last minute and she got his cheek.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked him, annoyed.

"Nothing. Just tired," he lied, moving away from her. Thankfully Jake came out of the locker room at that point and he didn't have to explain himself any further.

*****

By the time the girls came out of the locker room Rachel was really starting to annoy all of the guys with her constant whining about how long the other girls were taking getting ready. "I mean I realize Haley may need the extra time to look half decent but why is she coming anyway?" Rachel comment, being her usual bitchy self.

When Nathan looked like he was going to say something Lucas beat him to it. "Oh my God. Shut up Rachel. You're just jealous because she is so much hotter than you and doesn't even try half as hard."

Before Rachel could reply the girls came out of the locker room. "Hey girls, you all look great," Lucas said as soon as he saw them, going up to Brooke to give her a kiss. Jake followed his lead and went to give Peyton a kiss. Nathan had to stop himself from going over to talk to Haley. She looked hot and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? Can we go now?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Yeah. Come on guys. Lucas, just follow Peyton," Brooke said, leading everyone out.

Haley was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Nathan. When she went to walk by him she finally looked at him. He gave her a half smile but she looked away quickly. Nathan let out a big sigh and went to follow Lucas to his car.

*****

Five minutes later when they pulled up a Tric Nathan had the beginning of a headache all because Rachel would not shut up.

As soon as they got inside the guys headed straight to the bar to get drinks.

"So Lucas. Do you know what Brooke is up to tonight?" Jake asked.

"No idea. I thought it was supposed to be a huge surprise, but it's my mom's club," Lucas comment, totally puzzled.

"Well you know Brooke. It could be anything. That girl has had some crazy ideas," Nathan added.

"True. But what I really want to know right now is what's going on with you," Lucas said, looking at Nathan.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on man. We can tell somethings going on. You've been blowing Rachel off all night and trying to stay as far away from her as possible. Not that I blame you, but still. Plus you can't take your eyes off of Haley," Lucas pushed.

"I don't know. Rachel has just been getting on my nerves lately. I don't know," Nathan said, letting out a sigh.

"Nuh uh. Not buying it. That explains the stuff with Rachel, but what's with Haley?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. We kind of almost kissed," Nathan mumbled under his breath, hoping they didn't hear. Too bad for him, they did.

The two boys just stared at him open mouthed.

"Here are your drinks," the bartender said setting them down in front of Nathan. Nathan handed him the money, grabbed a couple drinks, and headed towards the table where the girls were sitting. Jake and Lucas had no choice but to follow him.

"Here you guys go," Nathan said setting the drinks on the table, taking a seat in between Haley and Rachel, not looking at anyone.

*****

"Okay everyone. Tonight we're trying something new at the special request of someone special. Instead of hiring entertainment, I'm going to let you guys entertain each other with Karaoke. First off we have Haley James." This made Nathan look up for the first time all night.

"What? Brooke, what did you do?" Haley asked her, shocked.

"You better get up there Tutor Girl. Everyone's waiting for you," Brooke said, smacking Haley on the ass as she got up to go on stage. Haley turned around to glare at her.

Watching Haley take the mike Nathan couldn't help but wonder what Brooke was up to.

Nathan heard the first few beats, but still didn't recognize the song. Whatever it was, Haley didn't seem impressed judging by the glare she shot at Brooke.

As soon as Haley sang the first few words, he understood why.


End file.
